


[Podfic] Something Old

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Make Up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caelan lets out a choked laugh. “I need a favor.”</p><p>Must be a hell of a favor, Claude thinks, if it has him worked up like this. “Okay,” he hedges. It can’t be money; Caelan makes enough of it these days. “What kind of favor?”</p><p>“I need you to be Dad’s date to my wedding.”</p><p>Claude and Danny broke up ten years ago, so that's going to be awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833833) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122804.zip) (57 MB) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122805.zip) (57 MB)

**Length:** 1:39:25


End file.
